1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure for an aperture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a closure for an access aperture in a panel, such as a closure for an oil filter access aperture in an engine cover. The present invention comprises a single-piece rotatably-engageable access closure element having a plurality of tension arms and adapted to seal an access aperture having cutouts corresponding to each of the plurality of tension arms.
2. Background of the Related Art
Modern automobiles often include engine covers in the engine compartment. One purpose of the engine cover is to reduce sound emitted by the engine. The engine cover partially encapsulates the engine, providing a measure of acoustic isolation.
In order to be most effective, an engine cover cannot have any opening of significant size. In the past, small openings for the oil dipstick or similar devices have been considered acceptable. However, technological advances in the field of engine development have driven more compact engine designs with oil filters commonly being moved to higher positions on the engine. In order to access the oil filter, there must be a relatively large aperture in the engine cover. Leaving this aperture as an uncovered access aperture compromises the structural integrity of the engine cover and deteriorates the isolation and encapsulation functions of the cover.